Mistletoe
by smuffly
Summary: Part of the 'Twelve Quotes of Christmas' challenge. A moment of fun, starring Adam, Jo and some all-important mistletoe...


**MISTLETOE**

**A/N: This little piece of fluff is part of the 'Twelve Quotes of Christmas' challenge. My chosen quote will be highlighted as it appears in the story. My chosen characters are Adam and Jo. I haven't used Jo for a while and she's so much fun. I couldn't imagine writing a Christmas story without her.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: CSI NY and Adam aren't mine. But Santa - if you're reading this - I've been a very good girl...**

**Thanks to Leslie Emm for the quote and the inspiration.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some practical joker had hung mistletoe in the doorway of the Break Room.

The two most likely suspects sat at a table together, enjoying a friendly cup of coffee. Jo tried, and failed, to look nonchalant as she drove her plastic spoon in an endless circle, stirring the lukewarm dregs at the bottom of her mug. Her eyes were fixed on the exit.

Adam's eyes were on Jo.

"You love this, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" she flashed back merrily. "Lord - you don't think that _I_ was the one..?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

They watched as a young female lab tech stood up and left the room. She hovered briefly in the doorway, then slipped away with a sigh.

"That's the third cup of coffee she's had in the space of an hour," Adam whispered.

Jo's grin was sly. "You know, she was looking at you the whole time."

"Liar." He gave her arm a playful shove. "Wait - here comes Danny."

Cheerfully unaware, the detective sauntered into the break room and headed over to the kitchen. Adam shook his head. "Not a clue," he hissed sadly.

"He's playing it safe," said Jo. She leaned in closer. "Lindsay's out at a crime scene with Mac. Imagine if she came back and found her husband canoodling with some pretty lab tech under the mistletoe."

"Now there's a phrase you don't hear every day." Adam gave her an odd look. "You know what, Jo? I just don't get it, okay? **People are really weird at Christmas. When else do you sit in front of a dead tree and eat sweets and nuts out your socks?** Or hang around under a bunch of twigs, waiting for love's first kiss?"

"Cynic."

"I prefer realist," he countered.

"How about just plain 'Scrooge'?"

"Oh - ouch!" Adam clutched at his chest. "That hurts. I love Christmas as much as the next guy. Presents. Angels. Peace on Earth - no problem. It's the crazy traditions that I don't get..."

They paused, and watched as Frank and Dave, the two incredibly butch ballistic specialists, burst through the doorway together in record time.

Jo covered her mouth with her hand, before an unlucky snort of laughter could attract their attention.

Meanwhile, having poured his coffee, Danny left as quickly as he had arrived, with a friendly little wave in their direction. Jo drained her own mug and pulled a face. "Heavens, Adam - how long have we been sitting here?"

"About an hour, I think." With a shy, lop-sided smile, he glanced at her coyly. "I have to admit, it's been kind of fun."

"You still think I was the one who put up the mistletoe," she sighed. He shook his head and rose to his feet.

Together, they passed through the doorway.

Irresistible.

_I'll show you Christmas spirit, _thought Jo. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his cheek. As she did so, he turned and met them with his own. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't pull away. His mouth was sweet, and soft - and strangely, she found herself starting to respond.

A ripple of applause burst out around them.

Adam stood back, blushing. Jo did the same.

With a look on her face that he simply couldn't read, she waited.

"Same time next year?" he offered quietly.

_You, _said her startled eyes, and Adam nodded.

He couldn't believe that his bluff had actually worked.

_Mission accomplished..._

"Merry Christmas, Jo," he said, as he turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Yes, it's all about the kissing, this week. Not like me at all. Must be that Christmas spirit. It's turned me into a bit of a romantic!**

**This is pure fluff, by the way, and should not be taken seriously!**

**Based on my current fics, Adam seems to be having a lot of success with sneaky kisses... Although, after all the bad things that I've put him through, I feel he deserves a bit of good fortune, don't you?**


End file.
